There are numerous media services which provide scheduled programs on a viewing device, such as a television set. There are standard broadcast services which provide channels that can be received by virtually any television tuner through an antenna connector. There are cable services which typically offer packages of preselected channels to the consumers and that required a decoder at the television tuner or on the cable line at an external location. Cable services continuously broadcast scheduled programming through a preselected set of channels which are received through a cable connector on a television set. There are also a number of pay-per-view services which allow costumers to receive non-scheduled one time program transmissions through the cable network. Other available services include satellite programming which allow consumers to select on demand pay-per view-programs from a set of available programs.
Each of these programming services require that consumers monitor program availabilities to determine if a desired program is offered. None of the current program services provide for programming that is tailored to individual consumers needs. Further, none of the current services provide the flexibility for consumers to quickly change the scope services and/or program availabilities.